


Coming Down - Chanbaek/Baekyeol

by hunhoe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - New Kid, Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Lots of kissing, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Takes place in the US, slight homophobia, smut maybe idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunhoe/pseuds/hunhoe
Summary: Baekhyun's life was great. He had a decent relationship with his family and he had his best friends that he's known for his entire life. He was happy. But one big mistake happens causing him and his family to move to a whole new area. He hates his life after the move, he's in a new environment, his parents are always working, and he has no friends. That is until he starts his new school where he meets this boy that he's determined to be friends with. And maybe even more than just friends...But Baekhyun swears he's straight.-3rd person pov but mostly focused on BaekhyunNew kid auTakes place in the US





	1. 1

A/N: I just wanted to make it clear that in this first chapter there's a lot of flashbacks happening without it being clearly stated, and it goes back and forth between Baekhyun's memories and the current event that's happening. Also, there's a lot of character introductions happening. Now, let's begin shall we~

\---

Baekhyun was lonely.

His dad was gone for weeks at a time for work, his mother had two jobs and was hardly ever home, and his brother was always out with friends doing god knows what.

It wasn't always like this though, a few months ago he was living in Manhattan, New York. He loved it there, he had his two best friends Minseok and Jongdae that he's known since as long as he could remember, he had a decent relationship with his parents, he actually saw his brother once and awhile, his grades were thriving, and overall he was doing pretty good for himself. He was pretty content with how life was going. Until it changed forever.

It was a warm sunny day in May, Baekhyun was at Minseok's house along with Jongdae. Baekhyun was laying on Minseok's bed in his tiny room scrolling through his instagram like he would any other day after school, out of nowhere he gets a text from his mom.

Mom:

I'll be there to pick you up in 15 min, be ready.

That was odd, it was only 2:30 and he'd usually get picked up at around 7:30 when his mothers shift ended at work or if Minseok or Jongdae's mom dropped his off later at night.  
                                                                                                         Me:  
                                                                                                                                  Okay....

He felt kind of panicked, everything Baekhyun had ever done wrong in his entire life was running through his mind and he was starting to freak out. He knew he was kind of overreacting but he had terrible anxiety.

"Dude what the hell, what's wrong?" Jongdae asked calmly as he looked up from his phone. Noticing Baekhyun was rushing to get his shit together. Hearing this, Minseok looked up, his face slightly scrunching up in confusion.

"My moms picking me up in like 10 minutes and I don't know why, did I do something?" As he was speaking he practically threw his books into his backpack and put on his dark red sweatshirt that messed up his fluffy black hair. "Do you think she found out about that one time when I accidentally ate a pot brownie, or maybe when we all got drunk off of that nasty ass beer at Jongdae's stupid party a few weeks ago?" He asked frantically trying to figure out what he did wrong. He wasn't usually the type to do 'wild' things and when he did he constantly tried to delete any proof he did it because he knew how his parents would react. His father would probably threaten to beat the shit out of him, his mom would most likely be disappointed, and he hated disappointing her. His older brother did that enough.

Baekhyun's brother, Jongin, would always disrespect their mother and never did anything to help the family around the house. Jongin had just turned 20 a few months back and he hadn't done anything productive since graduating high school. All he would do is play video games, party, and smoke cigarette after cigarette. Baekyun hated him. Baekhyun always had to be the one to pick up the pieces after his mother and brother had an argument, he'd always have to go into his mothers room and comfort her as she cried. "I don't know what I would do right now if I didn't have you Baekkie, I think I'd be dead right now if I only had your brother." She said quietly hugging her son, while she had tears rolling down her face. It didn't help that his father was never around to support his mother when things like this happen.

It also didn't help that Baekhyun's father hated Jongin and vise versa. Baekhyun's mother, Mina, had Jongin before she met Baekhyun's father, Junmyeon. Mina had been in an abusive relationship with her ex husband, with whom she had Jongin with. She escaped after 4 years of being with him and was living with her mother until she found a place to live.  Shortly after she met Junmyeon, she fell absolutely in love with him. They got married 6 months after meeting and shortly after, Mina was pregnant with her second son, Baekhyun. Jongin hated Jumyeon and hated having to share his mother with a sibling. Once the couple had the child, they wanted to start new and move to a completely different country. They went from South Korea to The United States. Mina always had a dream of living in the big apple, and Junmyeon wanted to make that dream come true. So they moved all their belongings to a small apartment in Manhattan. The apartment had a kitchen, bathroom, and two bedrooms. One for the married couple and one for the 2 boys to share. All the rooms were tiny but Mina couldn't be happier.

That brings us back to now, 16 years later.

"Baek, I'm sure everything is going to be fine, and how would she even have found out?" Minseok rose from his desk chair and went to go comfort Baekhyun by lightly rubbing his back.

Suddenly, Baekhyun's phone buzzed from a text message.

Mom:

I'm outside, hurry I have some news to tell you.

"She's here, I'll text you guys later to tell you what happen." Both Jongdae and Minseok nodded, and Minseok led Baekhyun to the front door and he left. Baekhyun walked to the passenger side of the car and opened the door, he sat down and looked at his mother. She was looking down and the steering wheel of the car. She looked like she was scared. After a few seconds her eyes met Baekhyun's, they looked glassy and were the slightest shade of pink, as if she were crying not that long ago.

"I'm so sorry baby, but today while at work I got a call from our landlord... We have to leave."  Baekhyun gasped, he knew his parents were having financial issues but he didn't think it was that bad.

"I didn't tell you, but your father and I haven't been able to pay all of the rent every month and I knew this was coming..." Her voice started to shake a little and her eyes became slightly damp, but you can tell she was holding it in and didn't want to cry in front of her son.

Baekhyun was speechless, he didn't know how to respond.

"We have until June 30th to pack up and leave." She stated. That was only a month and a half from now.

He was taken aback, "Wait what, how are we going to do everything in such a short amount of time?" It was his turn to cry, he didn't want to leave. He loved living where he was. He loved all of his friends, and hell he even liked school. This meant he'd have to leave his best friends behind and start new when he really didn't want to.

"I don't know Baek. I talked to your father after I got the call and we did decide one thing. We're going to stay in New York but we can't stay in the city, it's too expensive." He knew this hurt his mother, he knew she always loved it here and now she's forced to leave.

They talked more on the way to the apartment, and Baekhyun was holding in the tears. His face was turning pink and his eyebrows were knitted closely together from trying so hard to not let it go. When they finally got there Baekhyun quietly went to his bed room that he shared with his older brother and thankfully he wasn't there right now. He laid on his bed and shoved his face into his pillow and loudly let out all of the feelings.

Once he was done, his pillow was damp and he decided to text Jongdae and Minseok.

To Jongdae, Minseok

I'm moving in a month and a half.

He set down his phone and went to bed, he wasn't even going to wait for a reply.

\---

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Just a warning but the first two chapters will be a build up before he meets Chan, hope you guys don't mind!


	2. 2

It's getting closer and closer to the dead line and everyone in Baekhyun's house has been stressed to no end. 

Mina's been doing side jobs to make more money to even afford to move.

Junmyeon's still gone, working but that's nothing new. Baekhyun hasn't even seen him in at least 2 and a half weeks

Jongin is still absolutely doing nothing. He packed up what little he has. His xbox, 2 posters, some clothes, and a carton of cigarettes. 

And lastly, Bakehyun was failing many of his classes for awhile but finals are over so summer started and he's been the only one packing up the stuff in the apartment. 

One day Jongdae and Minseok came over to help pack up the house. Jongdae was working in the kitchen and Minseok was helping Baekhyun in the living room. 

"Jongdae I swear to god if you break anything in there I'm gonna break your neck!" Baekhyun shouted while speed walking from the living room to the kitchen after he heard something thump against the wood floors. "Chill dude it didn't break." Jongdae replied, chuckling. When Baekhyun saw what he had almost broken he almost had a heart attack seeing what it was. It was his grandmothers china tea set that his mom got from her after his grandmothers death. 

"You're so lucky... come into the living room and help us, I don't trust you alone in here." Baekhyun walked back to the living room back to where he was previsously, carefully taking down the family pictures off of the wall and packing them into a box with lots of bubble wrap. 

He grabbed one of Jongin when he was in first grade, his hair was sticking out in different directions and he only had one of his front teeth. "Back when he wasn't a complete asshole.." Baekhyun muttered under his breath, he heard Minseok chuckle a bit, he said "Why is your brother such an asshole? I remember one time he called Jongdae and I fags just because he suspected that we were gay for each other." Baekhyun scoffed after hearing this, and made a disgusted face. He hated that his brother was homophobic, not that Baekhyun was gay but it just wasn't right in his mind to be so ignorant. 

For the rest of the day the three boys continued packing and talking about whatever. It was around 7 pm when Baekhyun's best friends had to leave. They said their goodbyes and left, leaving Baekhyun with just an empty apartment. His life would basically be this for the next month. 

\---

Finally. The day Baekhyun had been dreading like you would not believe. It was June 30th and the family were going to pack up everything on a giant moving truck that his father managed to rent for the next 3 days. 

Baekhyun was dying, it was at least 90 degrees and he had been outside for the majority of the day lugging boxes up and down stairs, back and forth from his now 'old' apartment to the moving truck. It was just the four of them, his mother, father, Jongin, and himself. And Baekhyun will admit, he's not the strongest person in the world so doing this all day was absolute hell for him. 

After hours of packing up the truck it was finally done. Now it was time for the drive. Mina has said it was going to take 4 hours just to drive to the new place and after that they'd still have to unpack which wouldn't take as long, but still. Baekhyun at that point was so done. His thin white t-shirt was sticking to every single part of his upper body, and his baby blue gym shorts kept making his thighs chafe to the point that they became a bright red. 

Baekhyun opened the back door of the tractor part of the truck and sat down on the leather of the seat, he was sticking to it. He frowned and the next thing he knew he heard Jongin get into the seat next to him. He said nothing to Baekhyun and put his headphones in his ears and closed his eyes. Baekhyun soon after did the same, after he closed his eyes he heard his parents get into the truck he heard the loud roar of the engine, he dozed off after a few minutes of the ride. 

After the 4 hours he heard his mother trying to wake up the two boys in the backseat. They got up and began unloading the boxes into the new house. 

After awhile of so much unloading, he stood in the drive way to take a good look at the house. He hadn't actually seen it beforehand, apparently his dad came up here without everyone and made the decision. It wasn't a bad house, definitely bigger than his old apartment. He was excited that he wouldn't have to share the house with anyone other than his family, and that it was an actual house. He secretly always had a dream of having and actual house in a nice area without all of the crime and traffic like the city. 

He walked around the whole property, it had a decent backyard with many trees and even some daisies he's guessed the old owners probably planted before they left. He smiled to himself, it was pretty. 

The house was a light blue with white and light gray details. Much different than his dark apartment back home, well his old home now. 

He walked back around to the trailer of the truck and continued to unload for the next 2 hours. When it was done he went to his new bedroom that he'd have all to himself. With every step he made the squeak of his shoes echoed along with every sound he made. His room only had his mattress with a plain white sheet, a pillow, and a blue throw blanket. 

The rest of his summer was basically filled with unpacking and decorating his room since he hasn't made any friends, or rather even had the chance to. There weren't very many kids on his block. 

But as the days went by it was getting closer and closer. The first day of school, a day he's been dreading. 

—-  
A/N: second chapter, hope ya'll enjoyed! Next chapter things start to get interesting, I can't waitttt


	3. 3

It was September 6th, the first day of school. 

The night before he laid out his favorite outfit, organized all of his school supplies in his new backpack, and set at least 4 alarms so he made sure he got up in time to make himself somewhat presentable. And he was going to go to bed early so he wasn't completely exhausted since his current sleeping schedule probably wasn't the greatest for school nights.

Well that was the plan... it didn't exactly turn out the way he wanted. 

He stayed up until 3 a.m. binging cheesy Christmas movies on Netflix, he gave no fucks that it was just the beginning of September.

He got up at exactly 6:30. a.m... 30 minutes later than he should've woken up. 

"Ah, what the fuck?" He slowly opened his eyes and pressed the home button on his iPhone, realizing he was up later than expected, he sprinted out of his bed and ran to the bathroom. 

He quickly put toothpaste on his toothbrush, getting some of the paste on his bright yellow spongebob sleep shirt. He rinsed out his mouth, combed his hair and parted it on the side using some gel. 

He quickly walked back into his bedroom to change into his outfit. He pulled his black ripped skinny jeans over his legs and some random graphic tee he got at Forever 21 that he thought was cute. Okay so maybe he got it in the girls section of the store, he can't help his petite frame. Then lastly, his old skool red and white vans. 

He was about to leave when he remembered to put something else on. He ran to his room to put on a little dark brown eyeshadow, just to make his eyes pop a little. After applying the shadow, he put his round glasses on and left the house.

Now he was on his way, he had to walk to school but he didn't mind, it was only 5 minutes away. 

He plugged his ears with his white earbuds and listened to an Ariana Grande playlist he found on Spotify. 

5 minutes later he finally made it to his new high school. He looked around the area and noticed there were only one or two students entering the blue double doors of the building. 

He must be early he thought, he took his phone out of his back pocked and noticed that it was only 7:10. After a few minutes he noticed more and more students entering the building so he guessed it was time to head to 1st period. Math class, great...his favorite, note the sarcasm. 

Baekhyun had to use a copy of the school map, which was a shitty copy in his opinion he could barely read the room numbers. 

He felt embarrassed, everyone in his grade probably already knew how to get around since they had already been there a few years and there he was using a map like a anxious freshman. He felt like everyone was probably looking at him (they probably weren't, but still), which made his palms sweat more than they already were. 

After 5 minutes of wondering the halls he finally found his homeroom and sat in a seat closest to the back corner of the room, so he wasn't noticed by any other students. 

He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans, and took out a notebook and a pen. He waited for the bell to ring and class to begin. 

He sighed and opened his notebook, he just started to doodle random things, whatever first came to mind or, random words he heard around him. 

After a few minutes students started to pile into the room and fill up each seat, he was taking a good look at everyone and one kid caught his eye. He was short, and was wearing grey dress pants, a short sleeved white button up with a pocket and a bright orange tie, black dress shoes, and big, square glasses. He definitely looked more dressed up than everyone else. But Baekhyun couldn't help but to think he kind of looked like an old man. He silently laughed at his own thought for a second. 

Baekhyun watched him walk into the room and the boy decided to sit to the left of Baekhyun. He stayed stone faced and took out his supplies and waited for the teacher, as Baekhyun was doing as well. 

Finally all the seats were filled and the teacher began his speech. 

"Hello class, and welcome!" The middle aged man soon began to speak. "I'm Mr. Russo, but you can call me Mr. R. Whichever would be easier." He tried to sound as lively as he could while looking at the students who looked half dead from being up so early. "I hope you guys are excited to do some Algebra 2 in the morning, I know I am!" He sounded kind of sarcastic. He turned around and picked up a stack of papers, "What I'm handing out is the important details for the class for the rest of the year." He handed out the papers row by row. 

Baekhyun looked at the paper, it was just some basic shit. Like class rules and supplies or whatever. He didn't really care. 

The teacher began to go over what was on the paper and Baekhyun zoned out. He started to think of random things like 'I hope the people here aren't complete assholes' or something like 'when do I have lunch' but before he knew it, the period was already over. 

He basically went through the same routine all day with his classes and he noticed the boy with the glasses from earlier had many classes with him, and for some reason he'd sit next to Baekhyun in every class. And finally Baekhyun finally had the guts to say something to the kid.

He walked fast down the hallway to try to get next to the boy. It was the time between 6th and 7th period, he had art class next. 

He tapped the boy on his shoulder, "Uhm, Hi, I'm Baekhyun. I noticed we had a lot of classes together." He smiled brightly at the boy. "I'm Kyungsoo, and yeah we do." He smiled a bit himself. "What class do you have next?" The boy asked Baekhyun. "Art." He replied. "Oh cool, me too." Kyunsoo said. Baekhyun felt a little awkward, not knowing what to say after so he just shut his mouth and walked next to Kyungsoo. Soon after they entered the art room and sat at the same table. There was some time left before the bell rang so Baekhyun wanted to attempt some small talk, again. But Kyungsoo beat him so it.

"So-" Baekhyun began. "You must be new here. I've never seen you here before." Kyungsoo stated bluntly. "Uh, yeah. I came from the city, I moved here during the summer." Baekhyun replied. "Why would you come here of all places, everyone here is so basic honestly." Kyungsoo spoke while taking his green spiral notebook and green folder. Baekhyun chuckled a bit at what he said, "I don't know honestly, parents idea." he replied, doing the same as Kyunsoo and taking out his supplies for the class. 

They were making some small talk, random things like interests or school. While talking he was also observing as people where walking into the crowded class room. 

"Wow..." Baekhyun said as a tall boy with flaming red hair walked in. Did he just say that out loud? His cheeks turned pink, he really hoped the guy didn't hear him. 

"What?" Kyungsoo asked, noticing what Baekhyun said. "Who's that?" He asked, referring to the red haired boy. "Oh him, that's Chanyeol Park. He doesn't really talk much honestly." Kyungsoo answered. 

Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a good look. 

He had short dyed hair, ripped black jeans and a black t-shirt with some emo band on it, and dark red converse. 

He looked good. 

'Damn he's got some nice legs' Baekhyun bit his lip a little. 

He swears he's straight. But he can appreciate when a man is good looking. 

...Right?

\---

A/N: So it begins...


	4. 4

The first week of school was almost over and Baekhyun was already so done with it. 

His teachers already began to give mountains of homework every night and that was annoying. But he didn't mind too much because he and Kyungsoo had been hanging out after school doing homework together every night. 

It was Friday and in only 5 days Baekhyun and Kyungsoo we're getting closer as everyday passed. 

Kyungsoo acted annoyed at Baekhyun most the time but he really did appreciate having him around. Kyungsoo didn't really have many friends in school because well, he just didn't care that much. But Baekhyun was a breath of fresh air, someone who he didn't know for the majority of his life unlike most the people at their high school. 

It was one day when Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were walking to Baek's house, they were walking in silence but it wasn't awkward. They appreciated each other's company. 

Baekhyun zoned out. For some reason Chanyeol was in the back of his mind for days, even if he barely even knew the guy.

He couldn't help but to think about what it was like to be his friend and to hang out with him and Kyungsoo after school. And maybe how it would feel to hold his hand... he wouldn't admit that to anyone though. Maybe he was just desperate for friends since he went without them for a few months until Kyungsoo came around. Sure, he would still FaceTime Minseok and Jongdae but it wasn't the same as being with them in person. 

Soon after the boys arrived at Baekhyun's house. It was empty, per usual. Then walked to Baekhyun's bedroom, and put their backpacks down onto the queen size bed. They sat down on the bed and began to take out their homework. 

Into their homework session Baekhyun's mind began to wonder again, it was a bad habit of his honestly. 

"Hey Kyungsoo," he hesitated to ask. Kyungsoo looked up from his paper. "Yes?" 

"Do you know anything about Chanyeol?" Baekhyun put his pencil down giving Kyungsoo his full attention. 

"Well," Kyungsoo began. "I used to be his friend in elementary school and we were like besties" he chuckled a bit, "but for some reason he cut everyone out once middle school began. And it's been like that every since as far as I know. I'll only see him talk to people if it's school related." He finished. Baekhyun was surprised for some reason. He knew that he didn't talk to people very often but to hear it straight forward from Kyungsoo left him shocked. 

"Why are you so curious about him?" Kyungsoo asked, raising an eyebrow at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun shifted in his seat. "Have you ever been just drawn to someone. For no reason?" He asked his friend, he was talking with his hands now so you know it was getting serious. 

"I guess" the other boy replied. "I just don't know why he seems so interesting to you, he obviously doesn't want to be bothered." 

Baekhyun thought about it. Yeah he guesses that he's right but he's determined. 

Ignoring Kyungsoo's last statement Baekhyun went on. "But what if we try talking to him? Maybe he wants friends and he's just shy or something." He trying to convince Kyungsoo to help him with this cause he knows damn well he's gonna embarrass himself in front of a cute boy. 

Um. Attractive person. 

Baekhyun's straight. 

Kyungsoo looked like he needed to ask something, but was hesitant.

He might not show it but he's really desperate to keep his friend and what he's about to ask could offend him. But fuck it. 

"Do you think maybe... you like Chanyeol?" He finally asked, slightly nervous. This kind of topic wasn't really talked about in their town, it was kind of old school there. Kyungsoo hated it but that was just how to was unfortunately. 

Baekhyun's cheeks heated up. "Um..." he thought about it for a second. "I don't know honestly, I'm really confused..." he looks kind of sad, frustrated even. His eyes became glassy and he couldn't seem to bring himself to meet Kyungsoo's eyes.

"Listen" he sat up more. "I know it's scary... but if you need someone, I'm always here for you. Even if we've only known each other for a little while." He gave a soft smile towards Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun started crying. He's always had thoughts that maybe he was attracted to guys but he didn't really know how to find out. When he tried talking to his parents all they say are 'you haven't found the right girl yet, that's all' or they'd just brush it off and ignore it. 

As more tears ran down his cheeks, Kyungsoo hugged him. 

"Oh my god this is embarrassing" Baekhyun let out an airy laugh but still continued to cry. He rested his head on Kyungsoo's head and just said whatever came to mind. 

"It's been so hard Soo, you have no idea." He began. "I've been thinking about it for awhile... I know that I like girls but guys confuse me so much..." More frustrated tears came out. 

"Well, maybe your bisexual. You don't only have to like only one or the other." Kyungsoo replied while rubbing his friends back. 

"Maybe... ugh Soo this is so confusing, I hate it." Baekhyun wiped away the tears. "I understand, I can imagine how difficult it can be..." Kyungsoo somewhat understood. He wasn't really attracted to anyone to be completely honest. He's never felt the need to be with someone, but people never really understood that. No matter how many times he's heard that he just hasn't found the one, he doesn't think he'll ever find the one. So there was no point in looking. 

After awhile, Kyungsoo decided to change the topic.

"You know what," he smiled a bit. "If you really want to be friends with Chanyeol I'll help. Maybe we can sit with him in art class and try to get something out of him. That is if he even talks." He will admit, he was still a little salty over what happened with him and Chanyeol. 

"Really!" Baekhyun stood up in excitement. Kyungsoo nodded and Baekhyun grabbed him in the tightest hug. "Thank you." He just held his friend and smiled. 

Kyungsoo laughed. "No problem."

—-

It was Monday morning and the boys were determined. 

7th period rolled around and luckily the teacher allows the students to sit wherever they want since art was a pretty chill class. 

The two boys purposely walked slower today, knowing Chanyeol usually arrived to class later than they would, so they could sit with him. That is if the table was even available. 

They walked into the classroom and Baekhyun's eye automatically looked to Chanyeol's usual seat. Bingo.

Luckily, the table had 3 open seats and the two boys sat with him and took out their supplies. Baekhyun was trying so hard to disguise his smile that kept creeping up. 

Everyone finally got settled and continued their projects. 

Baekhyun's heart will beating a million miles a minute. 

"Hi, I'm Baekhyun." He smiled and caught Chanyeol's attention. 

He looked startled for a second, people gave up trying to talk to him at this point so this was new. 

"I'm Chanyeol." he blushed a bit and let out a small smile. 

Baekhyun had the brightest smile on his face after hearing those two words.

——

AN: im in NYC right now and I have sooo many ideas for the last chapter even though I’m not even half way done with the book someone help me


	5. 5

Baekhyun felt like a fangirl at that moment. His heart was racing and he felt like screaming (in a good way).

Kyungsoo introduced himself after and the whole class period they wouldn't stop talking. There were times when Chanyeol got quiet for a bit but by the end of the period Baekhyun had managed to snag his phone number and his SnapChat. 

When walking out of class the three boys were together until they had to part ways since Chanyeol didn't have the next class with them.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were walking and Baekhyun kept looking behind him until Chanyeol left his sight.

"Kyungsoo it fucking worked!" He gave his friend a massive hug and Kyungsoo just looked slightly uncomfortable but smiled after a few seconds. "That just made my day..." Baek sighed dreamily as they arrived in the cafeteria. They sat down in their usual spot, a small table in the corner with just them.

Baekhyun took off his denim jacket and hung it on the back of the chair, then pulled out the chair and sat down. Kyungsoo sat in the seat in front of his friend and took out some homework he had for earlier classes.

Baekhyun was babbling about Chanyeol and Kyungsoo continued to do his homework, only half listening.

"I can't believe we have similar interests. He loves the same bands as I do, and the same shows I watch, literally almost the same everything as me. And do even get my started on his looks- Kyungsoo I think I found the man of my dreams!" Baekhyun exclaimed, smile wide. 

"Woah, slow down." Soo looked up at him. "You only talked to him once, give it some time. Before you start claiming you're in love or whatever, at least get to know him better or hang out with him outside of school. People are always different outside of school. For all you know he could be a complete asshole." He didn't want to ruin his friends spirit, but he also doesn't want to see him get hurt either.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Fine, it's not like I'm gonna say it straight to his face. I just really like him so far. Maybe we should all hang out together at my house one day this week." Baekhyun stated happily while taking a brown paper bag with his lunch in it.

"Maybe, but that's only if he'd say yes. He's literally been a loner 5 years straight, remember?" He was right, Baekhyun looked down at his hands and sighed.

"Do you think this is a good idea? Be honest, Soo."

Kyungsoo sighed in slight frustration.

"Yes, it's not a bad idea. Just don't be stupid and rush into. Even if it's just a friendship." Kyungsoo stated in a serious tone.

"Yeah, you're right. I just need to get to know him better, I still think we should all hang out one day. Oh, maybe a sleepover too!" Baekhyun got bubbly just at the thought of that.

They could all be watching a movie or something and Chanyeol would be holding his hand under the blanket or maybe they would cuddle. Baekhyun got butterflies.

But after a few seconds, reality set in.

Chanyeol probably wouldn't even want to hang out. He probably doesn't want anything to do with him, or maybe he just didn't want to hurt Baekhyun's feelings in class by ignoring him. With Baekhyun's luck, he's probably straight too.

Kyungsoo felt bad now. "Hey, I'm not saying to stop trying. I just want you to be careful."

"Yeah I understand..." Baekhyun didn't even open his lunch, he felt sick to his stomach now.

He doesn't even understand why he's feeling like this. He's never felt like this with anyone before, yeah he has dated 1 or 2 girls before but this is just different. Maybe because Chanyeol was so different, so mysterious. And Baekhyun wanted to figure out that mystery.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The boys only had one more period and they would make their way to Baekhyun's house.

Baekhyun didn't have his best friend in his last period class. The whole time he didn't do any work, his mind was racing. But he couldn't quite understand why he was stressing so much.

The boy sighed and started to pack up his belongings. The bell rang. He couldn't wait to get home.

—-

It was later when Baekhyun and Kyungsoo arrived at the empty home. Many boxes still weren't unpacked since no one had the time to do it anymore.

They did their usual routine of getting snacks and doing homework on Baekhyun's roomy bed. 

Once they both sat down, Kyungsoo went straight to work, while Baekhyun was probably on instagram and snapchat. 

Baekhyun was gonna be risky, he was going to snap his crush. 

He sat up, fixed his hair, and fixed his somewhat baggy shirt. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyungsoo asked, confused. 

"I'm going to send Chanyeol a snap but I have to look cute. Duh." Baekhyun smiled after speaking, knowing that it probably annoyed his short friend a little bit. 

Baekhyun sent the snap. It was only a simple 'heyy', but he made sure to get a little bit of his collarbone in the shot and made his almost non existent jawline show. 

"Fuck. I'm gonna do it." His thumb was hovering over the send button. "I'm doing it..." He did it. He sent it. Fuck. Now he just has to wait. 

"Kyungsoo, I did it." His palms were beginning to sweat, who knew sending a snap could give you so much adrenaline. 

For the next hour he kept checking his phone every 2 seconds to make sure he didn't miss the notification. Until it came... 

A notification from snapchat. 

'from real.pcy'

Not gonna lie, he squealed a bit. He waited at least a minute after getting it before opening it, just so he doesn't seem too desperate. 

He finally opened it. It was a picture of Chanyeol smiling with the word 'hey'. It wasn't much, but it still made Baekhyun get butterflies like you would nit believe. 

"You barely know him and you're already so whipped..." Kyungsoo shook his head in disapproval.


End file.
